massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Roland Marshall
|birth=November 3, 2154 CE |death= |rank = Staff Lieutenant |class = Infiltrator |species= Human |gender= Male |height= 5'10" |hair= Brown |eyes= Green |skin= Fair |affiliation= * Systems Alliance ** N7 *** S7 }} Staff Lieutenant Roland Everett Marshall was a Systems Alliance soldier and N7 Commando and S7 Operative who served from 2173 to 2195. He most prominently helped stop the batarian and vorcha threats in the Systems of Danton, Taton and Ondern, in which the vorcha and the batarians had seized control of military bases that were holding great firepower such as chemical weapons and prototypical bio-amps. Roland became well known in the Alliance and received the Tactician's Honor during the mission, for using unique tactics and using all units to advantage, as well as only losing two soldiers, after his CO was killed and he had to take over. He gained respect from most of the other civillizations among the galaxy, but instead of being put in the public eye to gain respect to the Alliance he was put into the special operations division N7 and then into the more specialized division of N7, S7. In it he was trained more extensively than regulary Marines or N7 units. During his time serving as a S7 Operative he assassinated multiple terrorist leaders, corrupt politicians, and other High Value Individuals. He was also put into missions to destroy stockpiles, fuel depos and bases, or sometimes just units. One of his more memorable and important missions was to fool a plot to assassinate the Salarian Counciler, and then to kill the plotters. He became quite valued after the succes of the mission and was started being the subject of many assassination attempts, all of which were fooled. He ended up shutting down many terror cells and taking out the funding for multiple terrorist organizations. Eventually Roland returned to regular service with N7, in which he took part in the invasion of a batarian planet and multiple defense operations. Roland also rescued a high ranking turian official from a ship that was burning up in orbit. He destroyed the ship before it crashed into the planet and brought the official back to the embassy. Roland was granted a liscense to buy weapons and materials from Armax arsenal, which he used on occasion. He was killed during an operation to destroy a batarian fuel depo Biography Early History Roland was born in the city of Lights, Luna, a settlement famous for space travel, exploration and defense innovations. His parents worked as shuttle designers and heat sink researchers. His parents helped develop many advanced drivers and stealth systems for the Citadel races, including the stealth system aboard the SSV Normandy and other Normandy-Class Frigates. He became very wll informed on the ship mechanics and many advanced electronic devices. His parents inspired him to become a part of the Systems Alliance and so he joined when he was 19 years old and became a top scorer in the Infiltration and Engineer courses. With his knowledge of electronics and training Roland became one of the more efficient Infiltrators in the Marines. After basic training Roland entered the Officer academy in Lights. After graduation in 2174 he was put into the marines as a 2nd Lieutenant and was put in charge of a sniper team. He led the team through about 8 diffeent missions, which were mostly shutting down terror cells and aiding colonists. He was on one mission to repair the SSV Brussels, in which his team repaired it to the fullest extent possible in an in-space repair operation. Due to his knowledge in electronics and ships he repaired the engine and some navigational equipment and because the ship was combat ready in a sall amount of time he was promoted to 1st Lieutenant. Roland was sent to N7 in 2175 and he graduated the N7 program with flying colours and was noted to be "...an expert in sniping and had great talent with a knife and fighting with his fists". After completion he took part in the Skyllian Blitz as an N7 Commando. He participated as a leader in a squad of marines for most of the campaign, however, his teammates were killed while holding off a spaceport. Roland had to defend the Spaceport entrance from the batarians, and he was succeding until he was hit by a grenade and thrown from the battlefield. He woke up later and was rescued by Alliance Marines and helped them liberate the spaceport. He was promoted to Staff Lieutenant for his actions in the spaceport. Category:Alliance Military Category:Humans Category:Infiltrator Class Category:N7 Commandos Category:Assassins Category:Articles by Cortezsniper Category:Colonists